fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metamorphose
Metamorphose(突然変異(メタモルフォーゼ) Metamorufōze): Is an ancient Caster Magic said to be as old as the The One Magic itself, something that is embedded into all Human Magic users, making them the only race to have access to this magic's full potential. It is said that in order for one to be able to use this magic, their own internal conflict with life, personal views, and even ideals must become stronger and combine into the trigger in the next stage of evolution. When in use and unlocked, the user is able to move forward and transform into their next stage of evolution, modifying and improving on what they had before, and allowing for a much more incredible fighting style for those who have unlocked it. Description It has not yet been determined why only Human-species wielding magic has been shown to be able to use this magic, but many of them don't even recognize that it is inside of their own bodies, until a form of accelerated understanding of consciousness is developed, something humans get through by going through an experience unlike anything they have ever gone through before. When the user unlocks this magic, the Eternano Particles inside of them begin to amplify to greater heights, allowing a metamorphosis to occur as they slowly change in structure, depending on the individual's traits, personality, and body structure, it determines how the change in body size and abilities will be. Some have been shown to actually be able to produce armor from the Eternano that glows all around them while the transformation. When the person has taken the next step in their evolutionary form, the increase in their own abilities is nearly double what it was originally, and it also shows that the user's original weakness is no longer valid there as the evolution improves on the original state that most human mages were in. It has been shown that once the magic has been unlocked by the user, they are able to use it willingly without needing to go through the experience again. However, despite this magic's great potential and incredible powers one receives from it, the after effects are said to be some of the worst in magic history. When one goes through the evolution change, the process is said to be the most painful thing that anyone ever feels, second only to that of childbirth, and only the most willed individuals are able to go though it without any problems. The second weakness to this is that it takes an incredible amount of energy to activate the magic, meaning no one is able to use other forms of magic while they have evolved to the next stage. It has also been seen that despite the improvements of the next evolutionary change, one still must master it in order to fully use it's power, depending on the how the individual is. The last and final weakness to this magic is that after the last of the energy is drained, the end result is that the user is forced into a smaller version of themselves, or chibi form, until they regain some of their energies, and transform back to normal. Trivia *The magic itself is based off of Tenkai-Titan Mode from Tenkai Knights *It has been shown that this magic is the only one of it's kind to have just one spell: the next evolution of the user Known Evolution Spells {|width="100%" style="border:1px #bbb outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- |style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black"|'Name' |style="margin:auto; ; ; background:black"|'Spell' |- |'Ronin Javik |'Scarlet Prime-Ape''' |- Category:Phantombeast Category:Free Use Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities